How to Make a DBZ High Fanfic
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: A Parody tutorial of the DBZHigh fanfics, always wanted to learn how to write DBZ High fanfiction that star Bulma and Vegeta? learn how to here. Contains Parody, violence, one very short sex scene. and some minor crossovers


_**How to Make a DragonballZ High School Fanfic**_

_Inspired by the Toni the Mink's How to Make a BuraGoten fanfic, it's How to Make a DragonballZ High fanfic._

_For those eager people who want to learn how to write this type of fanfic, here's a tutorial about how to make them!_

_Step 1: Forget don't use any Dragonball Elements in your high school fics, Bulma has to be a slut who loves Vegeta and Yamcha has to be your basic rapist-cheating-manwhore who you see in your average BxV fanfic_

_Bulma a pulled on her belt-like mini-skirt and put her lipstick on, her ugly rude, stupid Earth-Fairy boyfriend had one of his mistresses hanging over him._

"_I can't wait to meet Vegeta" said Bulma "I'm going to have two kids and become a housewife sex-slave for the rest of my life" she said._

"_Yeah go ahead babe" said Pil---I mean, Yamcha "I have have a lot chicks to fuck!"_

_Step 2. Although they didn't interact in Dragonball, only in Z and GT, make Chichi, Bulma's best friend._

"_BULMA!!" screamed her Chinese friend Chichi "I JUST MET A GORGEOUS MAN NAMED KAKAROT!!!"_

_Yes, his name's Kakarot Bardock, not Goku._

"_HE'S SO HOT, HE'S 6'2" AND 120KGS OF MUSCLE!!!" said the angry scary Chinese bitch whose hair in a tight bun._

_Yeah,she has her 38 yr old hair style and is a "Total Bitch" unlike her normal teenage self in Dragonball and Goku's taller than he ever was and look like a taller version of his 38 yr old self, not the short kid-like 15 yr old that we see in the Piccolo saga nor that skinny 18 yr old from the end of DB._

_Step 3. Meanwhile, Vegeta meets Bulma, who is her housewife self in late DragonballZ and Dragonball GT, not herself on Dragonball._

"_Hi Suagr, My name is Bulma and I love you more than I love inventing and shopping.." said Bulma, who was naked._

"_I love you too Bulma" said Vegeta "Now I finally have a female slave!"_

_And rather than Woman, Vegeta calls Bulma by her first name and really OOC._

_Step 4.Now add a sex scene_

_Vegeta kissed Bulma's neck as she moaned and then he moved on to her breast and…….._

_Step 5.Ok that's enough for the sex scene, let's move on to our other characters._

_Some random drunk-----I mean Yamcha was sleeping with a lot of woman, but he got kicked out of a nightclub because the owner was sick of his drunken whorish behavior._

_Meanwhile Kakarot was being rather stupid, and the school Bullies, Cell, Frieza and Buu popped up._

_Have Goku, who is smart enough to stop his enemies from blowing up planets in the show, be stupider than an Agent Orange Kid._

_Frieza "Wer're going to blow up the Planet!!"_

"_Sounds like fun" said Kakarot in an unusually stupid voice, which is so not the tone he usually speaks in the show._

_Cell, Frieza and Buu prepared to blow up the planet._

_But then three frypans hit their heads and the three villains lost consciousness._

"_I FOUND YOU MY SWEETHEART, NOW GOHAN HAS TO DO HISHOMEWORK!!" screamed Chichi._

_Wait a second DBZHigh!Chichi, you don't have kids yet_

"_AND WHY NOT!?" screamed Chichi "GOPHAN IS MY TWIN BROTHER!"_

_Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, Gohan is in the fanfic, and he's 18 in the fanfic and instead of her child he's Chichi's twin brother (scratches head like Goku does)_

_Gohan walked up behind Chichi and smil;ed nervously "Hi Chichi……….have you seen Videl?"_

"_SHE/'S AT THE GYM!!" said Chichi._

_Gohan walked off to the gym._

_Meanwhile_

_Random Woman kicks Captian Giny---Yamcha in the balls and Ginyu----I mean Yamcha bleeds to death._

_Fact: I fo your writing a DBZHigh Fanfic, add as much bashing as possible._

_Step 6. Add 18 and her boyfriend, who has hair rather than being bald as a teenager._

"_Oh Kuririn" said 18, _

"_Oh 18" said Kuririn_

"_Kakarot sucks, and you're better than him" said Kuririn_

_Yeah Kuririn's OOC also._

_Step 7. Add some Crossover Characters in your fanfic too_

"_Hi Usagi, Hi Aya, Hi Kisara, Hi Spongebob" said Kakarot to his friends._

"_HiKakarot" said Usagi Tsukino, Kakarot';s best friend_

"_Hi Son-kun" said Aya Mikage, Kakarot's other friend._

"_HiKakarot" said Kisara, Kakarot's other friend._

"_Hi Goku" said Spongebob, Kaakrot's other friend._

_Step 8. Add a ball scene too_

_Bulma danced with Vegeta , Chichi danced with Gok-Kakarot, 18 danced with Kuririn, Launch danced with Tenshinhan, Usagi danced with Seiya Kou, Aya danced with Toya, Kisara danced with Priest Seth and Spongebob danced with Patrick._

_Meanwhile woman kicked Recoo-Yamcha's mangled corpse in it's groin._

_Step 9. and last but not least add Bulma and Vegeta's wedding._

_Bulma placed the wedding ring on Vegeta's finger and said "I do"._

_The priest than turned to Vegeta and asked the saiyan prince "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife"_

"_I do" said Vegeta as he plced the ring onto his new wife's wedding finger._

"_You may kiss the bride" said the priest._

_The new King and Queen of Saiyans kissed and went home to the castle in a carriage, and everyone lived happily ever after except for Commander Re---Yamcha who was still dead._

_And there you had it, you've written your first DBZHigh fanfic now post it onto or deviantART._

_END_


End file.
